


Prologo

by WalkerBicht



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerBicht/pseuds/WalkerBicht





	Prologo

Charles pov’s on  
Erik: Me dê um motivo para eu não fazer isso.  
Charles: Eu estou gravido.  
Erik olhou para mim chocado, exatamente, eu vou ter um bebê do Erik. Nós estávamos na praia, Erik estava com os mísseis apontado para os navios, não podia deixar ele fazer isso, não posso perder ele, eu sei que ele quer vingança, mas não devia ser agora!  
Erik: Você está falando sério?!  
Raven: Sim, ele está! Já faz 3 meses.  
Erik: Bem isso é mais um motivo para eu fazer isso!  
Charles: NÃO!  
Eu corri até ele e o derrubei no chão, fiquei tentando tirar o capacete dele, mas acabei ficando por de baixo de Erik, por sorte Moira começou a atirar em Erik, que logo foi ricocheteando as balas, eu já tinha me levantado. Erik desviava todas as balas, só que uma delas me acertou, gritei de dor e cai no chão, Erik veio até mim e me segurou no seu colo, ele olhou para Moira com raiva e disse.  
Erik: Você fez isso!  
Erik começou a sufocar Moira pelo cordão de metal que ela usava.  
Charles: Não Erik, você fez isso.  
Ele olhou para mim chocado e deixou moira cair no chão, Erik colocou a mão por cima da minha barriga e pressionou levemente. Notei que tinha uma pequena lágrima caindo pelo rosto dele.  
Erik: Charles, por que você fez isso? Eu quero você ao meu lado em quanto nós nos protegemos, em quanto protegemos nosso bebê, nós queremos a mesma coisa.  
Charles: Não Erik, não queremos. Eu quero ficar ao seu lado, eu quero cuidar do bebê junto de você, mas não se você quiser continuar atrás da sua vingança.  
Eu queria beijar ele, queria mesmo, mas com o capacete dele não posso e tenho certeza que ele não vai tirar o capacete. Erik deixou os outros virem cuidar de mim e foi embora com sua “equipe”.  
\--------Meses depois--------  
Hank pov’s on  
Os outros foram embora, só sobrou eu e Charles, que está pior do que nunca. Ele já teve a bebê, Katherine (Katy), mas ele nem sequer segurou ela ainda, depois que os outros e o Erik o deixaram, ele perdeu a fé, perdeu tudo. Ele passa o dia inteiro no quarto dele, bebendo, em quanto isso eu cuido da Katy.  
Hank: Charles por favor, ela é sua filha, ela sabe disso. A Katy não para de chorar, ela precisa de você!  
Charles: Eu não quero...  
Hank: Por que não?!  
Charles: Porque ela parece com ele!  
Hank: Só por causa disso?! Ela é sua filha, você nunca segurou ela Charles, você precisa fazer isso!  
Charles: Que droga! Ok, traga ela aqui!  
Sorri vitoriosamente e fui até o quarto onde ela estava, peguei ela delicadamente no colo e levei até o quarto de Charles. Ele a segurou nos braços, depois de alguns segundos ela começou a parar de chorar dando pequenos gemidos fazendo com que Charles sorrisse.  
Charles: Oi, eu sou seu pai. Desculpa não ter sido um bom pai até agora, mas eu prometo que vou melhorar, nunca vou te deixar sozinha de novo.  
Katy deu um sorriso enorme e banguela o que fez Charles sorrir mais ainda, acho que essa garota pode fazer ele voltar a ser o velho Charles.  
\--------Anos depois--------  
Charles pov’s on  
Já estava bem tarde, era 3 da manhã, eu estava no meu escritório cuidando dos papeis da escola. Estou tão cansado, mas tenho que continuar a trabalhar, todos no instituto estavam dormindo ou quietos em seus quartos.   
Passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos, mesmo que eu tenho mais de 90 anos. Katy tem poderes de rejuvenemento e ela fez com que eu voltasse a ser jovem, minha garotinha parou de envelhecer quando atingiu a idade dos 15 anos, mas na realidade ela tem 43 anos, essas não são as únicas habilidades dela, ela tem telecineses, magnetosidade, pode criar gelo e neve, pirocinese e ela pode curar qualquer coisa (foi com isso que ela me fez voltar a andar)  
Katherine: Pai.  
Charles: O que foi querida? Algum problema?  
Katherine: Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa?  
Charles: Não me diga que você e o Logan vão ter um filho.  
Katherine: Não é isso, é sobre.... Meu outro pai...  
Charles: Katy já conversamos sobre isso...  
Katherine: Eu sei, mas eu... Eu fui atrás dele pai, e eu o encontrei. Sei que você não queria que eu conhecesse ele, mas eu conheci, eu tinha que fazer isso!  
Charles: Katy...  
Katerine: Ele é meu pai, e eu queria ver como ele era quando você conheceu ele, e queria que nós pudéssemos ser uma família.  
Charles: Katy me diga que você não fez o que eu estou pensando que você fez.  
Erik: Ela fez sim Charles  
Erik apareceu logo atrás dela, e ele estava lindo. Senti meu coração derreter por aquele homem, mas ele é perigoso, ele decidiu ir para um caminho e eu para outro.  
Erik: Nossa filha é mais poderosa do que eu imaginei, só queria ter tido a oportunidade de ter visto ela quando bebê.  
Charles: Erik o que você quer aqui?  
Erik: Eu quero conversar.  
Katy: Vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos.  
Katy saiu do meu escritório e fechou a porta, Erik andou até mim, ficamos nos olhando em silencio até que eu falei.  
Charles: Fale logo o que tem para falar e depois vá embora.  
Erik: Charles pare com isso.  
Charles: Não Erik! Você foi embora em paz, me deixou em pedaços, eu estou cansado desse mesmo antigo amor.  
Erik: Eu me arrependi do que eu fiz Charles. Não devia ter seguido por outro caminho.  
Charles: Não Erik, você não deveria ter me abandonado!  
Erik: E você abandonou todos os outros mutantes!  
Charles: Eu não abandonei eles! Eles foram embora porque eu não era mais o mesmo! Porque eu tinha perdido a minha irmã e o amor da minha vida! Você queria que eu ficasse feliz? Queria que eu sofresse em silencio? Você me abandonou e me deixou em pedaços, nem se importou com a nossa filha.  
Erik: Você é egoísta de pensar que eu te abandonei e nem se importar com os outros.  
Charles: Você abandonou eu, nossa filha e os outros mutantes que não queriam te acompanhar só para ter sua vingança. O egoísta aqui é você.  
Erik: Eu queria uma vida melhor para os mutantes!  
Charles: Você queria matar os humanos por causa da sua mãe! Você nunca quis uma vida melhor para os mutantes, se você quisesse ia ter me ajudado com o instituto.  
Erik: Charles você quer que os mutantes se escondam!  
Charles: Nunca quis isso, eu criei o instituto com intenção de todos os mutantes que não tinham um lugar para serem aceitos pudessem viver. Eu, diferente de você, pensei em uma vida melhor para os mutantes, além disso os humanos não querem mais que os mutantes morram Erik.  
Erik: Você sempre foi ingênuo Charles...  
Charles: E você foi sempre esperto, não é? Até porque você me usou para poder matar o Shaw.  
Erik: Eu nunca fiz isso!  
Charles: Logico que fez! Você viu que eu ia juntar alguns mutantes e usou isso para poder fazer uma equipe para se vingar. Você sempre me usou Erik, tudo o que você fez comigo ou disse para mim não era verdade.  
Erik: Eu nunca te usei Charles. Eu amo você, nunca te usaria.  
Charles: Aí que está Erik, você nunca me amou.  
Erik: Charles você ficou louco, eu amo você e eu sempre amei você.  
Charles: Erik não minta para mim.  
Erik: Eu não estou mentido Charles, e mesmo que quisesse eu não poderia, estou sem capacete lembra.  
Quando eu fui responder Katy entrou no escritório e ela estava chorando.  
Katy: Você já falara o suficiente, é hora do Erik ir embora, além disso com toda essa gritaria vocês vão acordar alguém!  
Charles: Ela está certa. Já pode ir embora Erik.  
Erik ia falar alguma coisa, mas só se dirigiu até Katy, eles dois foram embora e me deixaram sozinho no escritório. Eu deitei a cabeça na mesa e comecei a chorar.  
Katy pov’s on  
Erik: A culpa não é sua Katy.  
Katy: É minha sim, eu sei que é.  
Erik: Não é, foram decisões minhas e dele que fizeram isso acontecer.   
Eu acenei com a cabeça, ele secou minhas lágrimas e me abraçou. Depois que ele foi embora eu voltei para o meu quarto no instituto, Logan ainda estava dormindo, deitei e coloquei minha cabeça no peito dele, ele me abraçou com força e eu tentei dormir. Me sinto muito arrependida de ter trazido meu pai até aqui, mas o que eu posso fazer, fiquei curiosa e queria conhecer ele.  
Depois de muitas horas acordada eu finalmente consegui dormir, só que eu só dormi uma hora já que fui dormir as 5 e tenho que acordar as 6 para dar a minha aula. Quando o despertador tocou eu grunhi e dei um soco nele, fazendo Logan rir.  
Logan: Parece que alguém acordou de mal humor.  
Katy: Eu só dormi uma hora Logan, não tô feliz hoje.  
Logan: Minha princesa não teve o sono de beleza dela?  
Katy: Para eu ser bonita não preciso dormir.  
Logan: E para ser convencida também não.  
Eu sorri e nós nos beijamos.  
Katy: Vou tomar banho.  
Logan: Vou com você.  
Katy: Não, nós vamos demorar de mais se tomarmos banho juntos.  
Logan: Você é chata.  
Katy: E você me ama.  
Me levantei e fui até o banheiro, tomei um banho e depois me arrumei. Sai do quarto e fui dar a minha aula, que é de biologia, depois de terminar de trabalhar fui ver meu pai, ele não parecia nada bem, seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos.  
Katy: Oi.  
Charles: Eu não quero conversar agora.  
Katy: Me desculpa por ter trazido ele aqui pai.  
Charles: Eu tinha te dito que nós não queríamos ver um ao outro, eu disse que se nos víssemos nada de bom aconteceria, mas você é igual a ele, nunca me escutam.  
Katy: Eu queria que vocês dois voltassem a ser felizes juntos!  
Charles: Você não deve se meter em coisas que você não sabe!  
Katy: Tudo bem! Pode ficar aí se remoendo na sua tristeza!  
Sai do escritório com raiva, meu pai é um covarde! Ele tem medo do amor e fica dando desculpas para isso! Voltei para o meu quarto e bati a porta com força, odeio tanto quando ele faz isso!  
Hank: Katy posso entrar?  
Katy: Sim.  
Tio Hank entrou e se sentou ao meu lado.  
Hank: O que aconteceu?  
Katy: Ontem a noite eu... Eu trouce meu outro pai aqui, o Erik, eu queria que ele e o papai conversassem e voltassem a ficar juntos. Mas eles brigaram e papai brigou comigo por eu trazer o Erik aqui, só que eu fiquei com raiva! Ele tem medo do amor que os dois podem ter então fica inventando coisas para se livrar disso!  
Hank: Katy é complicado, quando seus pais se separaram, vamos dizer assim, não foi numa hora muito boa e nem de uma maneira muito boa. Sei que Charles nunca te contou isso, mas quem fez ele ficar paraplégico com o Erik.  
Katy: O-O que?  
Hank: Não foi intencional, mas mesmo assim Charles ficou muito chateado com ele. Erik também, digamos que, abandonou vocês dois, ele queria se vingar dos humanos e não pensou em abandonar esse sonho sádico e ficar com você e o Charles. Você entende porque é mais complicado do que imagina?  
Katy: Sim... Eu entendo.  
Hank: Isso é bom, agora vá lá embaixo e se desculpe com ele.  
Assenti e me levantei, fui até o escritório do meu pai e bati na porta, entrei e ele não olhou para mim.  
Katy: Oi pai... Eu só queria te pedir desculpas por ter gritado com você e por ter trazido o Erik aqui, o tio Hank já me explicou o que aconteceu com vocês dois e você tinha razão, eu não devia me meter em coisas que eu não sei...  
Charles: Eu também tenho que me desculpar, fui muito rude com você. Você tinha intenções boas e você fez a coisa certa, mas nós dois falamos as coisas erradas para o outro.  
Ele andou até mim e me abraçou, fico feliz que nós nos resolvemos.  
\--------Alguns Anos depois--------  
Katy pov’s on  
Já faz 20 anos desde que eu trouce meu pai (Erik) para o instituto, não parei de ver ele, mas nunca mais trouce ele para o instituto. Eu e Logan nos casamos e temos dois filhos: Max e Justiny, Max puxou bastante o Logan, ele é meio foda-se para as coisas, mas ainda pode ser doce com os outros, já Justiny é uma mistura de mim com o Logan, ela é meio bipolar, uma hora é muito fofa, outra hora é muito foda-se, é muito confuso.  
Justiny e Max estudam aqui no instituto, mas tem amigos da escola onde os filhos dos “vilões” e dos heróis estudam. Eles dois tem suas paixões e eu fico preocupada com isso, mas vamos deixar eles viverem a vida né?  
FIM DE PROLOGO


End file.
